1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fibers and more particularly to electrically conductive fiber produced by impregnating shaped wicking fibers with a conducting material.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known how to produce electrically conductive fibers. Such materials are principly made in two ways. The first relies on taking a polymeric fibrous material and heating it in a controlled environment until the fiber turn to a conducting form of carbon. The other approach is to simply form a thin coating of a conductive material on the outersurface of a fiber. This can be done by simply burnishing graphite onto the fiber surface. These products suffer from either being very difficult to manafuacture or having low conductivities.